Making an eBook
I began school with the intention of strengthening my skills as a writer. After taking an imaginative writing class at Salt Lake Community College I decided to switch from technical writing to creative writing. I felt like I had finally found what it is that I love to do. Since then I have taken countless classes and workshops to learn how to be the best writer I can be and now that I am close to graduating I've been working towards making my passion my meal ticket as well. I know a lot of people say that you shouldn't make the thing you love your job, but I honestly can't think of anything else I would rather spend my day doing. The Inspiration When I first decided I wanted to be a writer the idea of finding an agent and then trying to get published seemed like the impossible. There are millions out there trying to do the same thing, and I didn't know how I was going to pull this dream of mine off. A few years ago my mom sent me a link to an article she had read about an author that decided to go from traditional to indie publishing. She had previously worked with well known publishing houses, but when a book she had written wasn't picked up by anyone she decided to publish it herself. With the help of Amazon she has sold more copies and made more money with self publishing than she did going the traditional route. Because of this article I realized my dream of writing wasn't out of reach. After researching what self publishing entitles and the different options I decided I would much rather go this route than trying to find someone who would publish my writing. Making an eBook When I was reviewing the outline for the new media class I was excited to see that we would be touching on self publishing and decided that I would make an eBook as my final project. Originally I wanted to include essays and letters that I have been and am still writing, but after a recent incident I had I decided I want to write a series of letters to make into a book. The book will be creative non-fiction and will detail events that have happened in my life starting from when I was 18 and moving through the years to my future self. I have been researching and reading about how I will need to format the writing in order for it to be functional and at the end I hope to have a short eBook, about 30 to 40 pages, that I will be able to put on the various websites like Amazon and B&N to sell. This is a project I've been wanting to do, but decided that using it as a final project would give me the push I needed to really get it going. I am excited to see how everything turns out!